season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanabi Uchiage
Hanabi is a member of the guardians and the youngest she is the guardian of Summer and her partner is Neene. ''"The summer flower that blazes the night sky, Amulet Flare!" ''Amulet Flare introducing herself. Personality Hanabi at first can come off as a little rude but means well, she fighting wise can be quick to jump into a fight. Hanabi is actually a tomboyish, bright and energetic girl who herself acts like a firework. Hanabi's father died when she was young and her mother is a doctor in Germany so she lives with her grandparents and older brother in one episode of the series the principal requested each student learns about their name and why they are called that and refer back to class Hanabi didn't know why she was called that her mother told her that her late father Kaimu named her in the end Hanabi remembered he said to her ''"You're called "Hanabi" because it is a form of light and I want you & Hikaru to both light up the night sky and people's hearts". ''Hanabi isn't very good at schoolwork and is known as a somewhat jokester however Hanabi has a crush on her childhood friend Ryuu Masaya. Appearance Hanabi has shouder length red hair which she often keeps in a high side ponytail tied by a blue and yellow bobble also Hanabi's main feature is her beautiful purple eyes. In the spring/winter Hanabi wears a long sleeved white-blue sweatshirt with blue lollypops patterned on it she wears pink leggings and blue shoes. Another outfit is a yellow jacket with a blue hood she wears a pink t-shirt with bananas and a monkey on it she wears bright blue pants and a pair of yellow trainers. During Summer Hanabi wears a sleevless orange shirt, denim shorts and a pair of sneakers another outfit she wears is a purple sleevless top underneath a orange dotty t-shirt she wears a white skirt and a pair of orange strapped sandals. As Amulet Flare Hanabi's hair grows longer but remains in the same hairsyle it is tied by a yellow ribbon, Flare also wears navy earrings. She wears a dark Pink sleevless top with a yellow bow on her chest and a navy collar she wears matching shorts with a big yellow bow at the back. She wears elbow length navy fingerless gloves decorated with pink firework this is matched by legwarmers and sandals. Relationships Mei Tarano - Hanabi respects Mei as her kind, clumsy and scatterbrained senpai. However Mei was one of the first people Hanabi made friends with at Middle school. Mei inspired Hanabi to fight unleashing her potential as the Guardian of Summer, Amulet Flare. Yukino Matou - Yukino and Hanabi are complete opposites not only in powers but in personalities as well. However Hanabi helps Yukino come out of her shell and Yukino teaches Hanabi the definition of quiet. Momiji Kano - Hanabi and Momiji have different approaches to life however they seem to be good friends and on good terms with one another Neene - Hanabi's partner just like Hanabi he can be loud and he constantly acts like a babysitter. The two can have petty little squabbles however Neene & Hanabi are two peas in a pod. Oki Uchiage - Hanabi's mother she is a doctor that works all the way in Germany and often gives her children phone calls but also occasionally visits. Oki's main appearance was when she came to visit Japan for Hikaru's birthday June 17th but Oki is the widow of Kaimu and helped Hanabi get information about her name. Hikaru Uchiage - Hanabi's older brother he is perfect in all ways which makes him the center of envy to most people even his own sister however Hikaru also harboured some jealousy of his own sister with her friends and their relationship with their father however after they learn one another feelings he thought he was being a horrible older brother and turned a new leaf and tutored Hanabi for school whilst she pushed him to do things and make friends with people. Ryuu Masaya - Ryuu is Hanabi's childhood friend and crush after they started Middle School Ryuu started to become distant from her as they ended up in different classes however he started to make new friends and became distant from Hanabi. However it wasn't until their school camping trip and Hanabi got lost that he realised he harbours romantic feelings for her and he couldn't accept it it wasn't until he found her that when she started yelling at him saying how she really felt about the way he was treating her that he quickly ran up and hugged her saying ''"Thank goodness your okay, Hanabi, I'm so sorry please forgive me!" ''After this their friendship was patched up and they started to hang out frequently eventually when he discovered Hanabi's alter ego before the final battle he told her how he felt which she reciprocated the two hug then. In the epilogue she is seen with Ryuu holding a baby and joining the picnic the baby is called Kana Masaya. Epilogue This takes places ten years later where Hanabi is shown to have taken over the Okonomiyaki shop with her brother and husband Ryuu Masaya helping out but it also shows that Hanabi recently delivered a baby which she and Ryuu called Kana Masaya. She is shown with Ryuu & Kana joining the picnic in the flower field whilst Neene is playing peek-a-boo with baby Kana. Trivia *Hanabi is the youngest member of the Guardians Mei, Momiji & Yukino are all 15 whilst Hanabi is 13 *Out of the Guardians who have hair colour change Hanabi's hair colour change is the least drastic compared to Yukino & Mei. *Hanabi and her brother Hikaru's names are both forms of light. *Hanabi's name translated means ''"Firework" ''which is associated with her powers and her alter ego name. *Hanabi is the only main character who has a deceased family member her father Kaimu. Gallery Uchiage Hanabi.jpg|Hanabi concept art. Amulet Flare Bio.jpg|Amulet Flare concept art. Amulet Flare.jpg|Amulet Flare. Amulet Flare Flare Firework.jpg|Flare Firework. Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer time Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_full_867174.jpg|Glasses 700.jpg|Hanabi collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty_Cure_Season_Touch_600_863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian